


I'm In

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for N.E.W.T.s</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“Let's just run away to Canada,” Albus Severus Potter suggested as he and his best friend slouched into the Gryffindor Common Room just after finishing their potions N.E.W.T.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nodded in agreement, too tired to say anything. He fell into the nearest chair and closed his eyes as Albus lounged on the couch next to him. Eventually he found his voice, “how many more of those damn things are there?”

“Three,” Albus answered, frowning. Scorpius groaned slightly. A few moments later, Albus spoke again. “Where'd Rose run off to?”

Scorpius opened his eyes and surveyed the room. “I don't know. Probably to the library to study some more.”

Albus chuckled, “I swear the only time I've seen her all week is during our N.E.W.T.s.”

“Mmhm,” Scorpius mumbled. “Lily's almost as bad. But at least she's still coming to meals.”

“Yeah...” Albus mused. “Is Rose even eating anymore?”

“I think Lily's taking her some food,” Scorpius shrugged. “They've both lost it.”

“Yep,” Albus agreed. “I say we leave for Canada tonight.”

Scorpius grinned. “I'm in.”


End file.
